


Photographs

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-12
Updated: 2006-01-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Their daughter was beautiful





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=nellie_darlin)[**nellie_darlin**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/nellie_darlin/)'s [image request](http://www.livejournal.com/users/inell/335391.html?replyto=3142431)  


* * *

Their daughter was beautiful.  
  
Holding the photograph tight, he watched Catherine twirl in her pretty white costume before taking her mum’s hand and looking back at the camera, smiling for her daddy. She had her mum’s brown hair and cute nose, and her daddy’s eyes and the Weasley chin. When she laughed, everyone around had to smile because it was infectious. She possessed her mum’s passion for learning and her daddy’s knack for getting into mischief, and both of their enthusiasm for life, nature, and the world around them.  
  
Looking at her image, he saw so much of the woman he loved, from the stubborn scowl to the delighted laugh. And then he noticed the freckles and crooked grin and scrape on her knee she’d gotten when she decided she wanted to fly like her daddy and fallen off the broom. She was her parents’ child in every look, action, and word. A true Gryffindor with her mum’s intellect and her father’s loyalty. She was a perfect blend of both of them, a realization that struck him deep in the gut as he put the photo back on the mantel.  
  
“Uncle Ron, come play!”  
  
Wiping the corner of his eyes with the back of his hand, not wanting to get caught with tears, he turned away from the mantel. His gaze immediately finding the grinning little girl who was standing in the doorway tapping her foot impatiently, her hands on her hips in an exact imitation of her mum. Green eyes watched him expectantly, and he couldn’t help but wish her eyes were blue and she was calling _him_ Daddy instead of Charlie. But he’d had his chance years ago and never realized what he could have had until she’d found happiness with his favorite brother.  
  
He could hear Charlie and Hermione laughing in the kitchen, Mum’s voice rambling to Ginny about the proper way to prepare turkey, the twins plotting in the dining room, and various other voices coming from throughout Charlie and Hermione’s home. Giving the beautiful little girl his best smile, he moved forward to ‘catch‘ her, each step leaving his melancholy and envy behind until the next family gathering where he’d once again look at Catherine and think the same thing.  
  
She could have been mine.  



End file.
